the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Weezerkerm2/Wiki Growth
Since this Wiki started, there have been several milestones and achievements that added to its overall growth. This is a documentation of the steps taken or the events that occured to get exposure to the page so that it is seen by more people and added to by more contributors. I might come back and edit this blog as more things happen. 'Getting Started - Wiki Annoucement' The first way that was used to try and get the news out about the existence of the RageGamingVideos Wiki was to make a video entitled "RageGamingVideos Wiki Announcement" and post it on my YouTube channel on June 27th 2015. In the description of the video it linked to the main page of the Wiki. This was the first step to getting people to see the Wiki. Other ways people first found out about the Wiki was simply through Google searches in which the Wiki or images from the Wiki would come up when they searched for RageGamingVideos or things related to him. ' CuraxuWiki.PNG|Curaxu's Tweets OJWiki.PNG|OJEpixel Tweets CubicWiki.PNG|Cubic's Tweet CubicWiki2Post.png|CubicComplex Message PieWiki.PNG|PieFacePro's Tweet ' 'Curaxu Tweeted! - Causing others to Tweet' On September 2nd 2015, Curaxu posted a link on his Twitter to his page on the Wiki causing people to comment things like 'Wait..Theres a RageGamingVideos Wiki!?'. Curaxu's tweet was able to get the attention of people in The Crewdom such as OJEpixel and CubicComplex who also both tweeted it on that day. 'CubicComplex Message - New contributors!' CubicComplex sent me a message on my YouTube page informing me that he had seen The Wiki and that he and other people from the Tunnel of Terror S2 project would be going through and adding stuff to The Wiki. That group of people combined with others in the community who had just recently found about about The Wiki through twitter created the first wave of activity and the first pages that were created or edited by someone other than just me. These pages include: CookiesAndMil, CadeAnder, PieFacePro, OJEpixel, Epocalyse and Team Tartarus. The pages were usually made by the person the page was about but sometimes it was a friend of the person. After Pie got his own page, he tweeted about it as well. 'Fluke Addresses Wiki! - HalloWiikend 2015 Stream' On October 31st 2015, on the HalloWiikend 2015 stream, I was in the chat and asked if they had heard of The RageGamingVideos Wiki. Fluke's answer was basically to the effect of 'We've seen alot of stuff about us - I don't think it had much information about most of us'. Meaning that Fluke has probably not actually seen this particular Wiki but maybe some similar project in the past. Not exactly the answer I wanted because its still left unclear if Fluke had seen The Wiki or not at the time of the question being asked. It is possible that by asking this question, getting the people in the room and the chat to talk about it, I got some people to look up the wiki to see for themselves. 'MetroProductions - New Contributor!' MetroProductions posted a message on my wall, stating his interest in The Wiki and wanting a page like his friend, PieFacePro. I created a page for Metro and filled it with accurate information about him, he edited it and changed things to his liking and then he made a page for his friend Kixa_Miza and Runapia. Both pages we edited back and forth to add links and remove human error. After Metro had his own page, he tweeted out a link to it. Metro also helped contribute to The Wiki other than just making pages for himself and his friends. He was able to track down the origin to the 'Axe In A Stump' running joke that I had been having trouble finding. He found it by asking the help of another map submitter, SomeCoolStuff. Metro made the Axe In A Stump page, found all the video links to the different versions and even added some of the pictures. Finally Metro tracked down the origin of the 'Shittiest Room Award' and made a page for it. He found pictures and wrote out most of the page and added video links before I went back in, wrote more, changed wordings and added Links to Wiki Pages. Metro has been a huge help in the growth of The Wiki and as he's said in his blog post , he truly believes in it. MetroWiki.PNG|Metro's Message MetroTwitter.PNG|Metro's Tweet RedditLink.PNG|Reddit Link 'Linked on the RageGaming SubReddit - Thanks Cookies and Metro!' I've had many chats with Metro using the live chatting device here on the wiki, I asked him if he had a reddit account because I'd always wanted someone to make a post linking to the Wiki page on the RageGaming Subreddit. Metro said 'No I dont, but cookies does, I can message him on skype if you want'. I said 'Yeah sure, Just whenever' because he was currently working on something. A few days ater, I reminded him to ask Cookies to post a link to the wiki on the Subreddit. Metro replied 'Okay I've asked him - Cookies said he will add it to the sidebar, as he is a mod. Well, he will ask as he doesn't have full permision'. That was more than I asked, but I'll take it. And in a day or two, low and behold; The RageGaming Wiki was linked on the sidebar on the Subreddit. 'Wiki Growth - How you can help' If you enjoy this Wiki project and want to see it grow or be noticed by The Crew, please spread the word in any way that you can. The more people that see it, the more contributors we will get to help us out with the overall documentation of RageGamingVideos and The Crew's YouTube Seires, Running Jokes and The Fandom that is assocaited with them. Tweet out a link to the main page , ask members of The Crew if they have heard of The Wiki and Message me about how your Crew based project can encoporate The Wiki and vise versa. You can make a blog post or just comment about your ideas to grow The Wiki. Remember that growing the wiki isn't just about getting new people to see it and help out but also about adding new pages, editing them and just creating new content for the wiki which you can do right now. If you know a lot about something that doesn't have a page at the moment, You can create the page and fill that page with accurate information. Go to the main page and look at the things in the bolded words in categories that do not have hyperlinks and need to be made. Category:Blog posts